As digital information becomes more prevalent in society, the need to access and share such information is constantly growing. Devices for capturing, creating, manipulating, and/or storing such information abound, from digital cameras to cellular phones to laptop computers and other personal mobile devices.
In addition to being able to access information from such devices, users also desire to share information between devices. For example, a user may want to display pictures taken using a digital camera on a portable device with a larger display to make the images easier to see and manipulate. Similarly, a user may wish to view a movie downloaded on the user's cellular phone on a mobile device with a larger display.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for detecting and establishing a connection with a device for the purpose of receiving and interacting with data from the device.